Juntos somos invencibles
by AnNiKa-13
Summary: Nacieron juntos, crecieron juntos y renacieron juntos. Porque ellos no necesitan a nadie más. Infancia de Jane y Alec. Reto “Chibis” del foro LOL. One-Shot.


**Summary**: Nacieron juntos, crecieron juntos y renacieron juntos. Porque ellos no necesitan a nadie más. Infancia de Jane y Alec. Reto "Chibis" del foro LOL. One-Shot.

**Nota de Autora**: Participa en el Reto "Chibis" del foro LOL (Lobo, Oveja y León).

* * *

**Juntos somos invencibles**

_"Es asombroso el miedo que puede provocar la ignorancia."_

Es una tarde apacible y soleada. Los niños juegan a las afueras de la aldea mientras los adultos van regresando a sus casas tras la jornada de trabajo. Ellos también han trabajado pero aún son niños, aún tienen energía para jugar un rato antes de que los manden a dormir. Pero no todos juegan. Un poco apartados, sentados en el viejo tocón de un árbol tiempo atrás talado, se encuentran los mellizos. Ellos no se mezclan con el resto de niños y el resto de niños no se acerca a ellos. Ellos son diferentes. Todos lo saben.

Alec está pensativo, mira alternativamente el juego de los muchachos y el perfil de su hermana. Jane tiene la mirada fija en uno de los chicos, el cabecilla del grupo. Alec sabe lo que está a punto de pasar y una pequeña sonrisa empieza a dibujarse en sus labios infantiles. No hay nada que ame más en esta vida que a su hermana Jane y verla divertirse es lo que más le gusta. Sabe que a veces es un poco cruel pero no le importa, no le importa lo que les pase a esos ignorantes, esos pueblerinos que los miran como si fueran bichos raros.

Desde que eran recién nacidos la gente del pueblo miraba con extrañeza a los mellizos. Lloraban muy poco y nunca reían. Nunca en presencia de desconocidos. De bebés, eran como dos gotas de agua. Cuando crecieron un poco sólo se distinguían por la longitud del cabello, la niña más largo que él. Si hubieran sido ambos del mismo sexo hubiese sido imposible saber quién era quién. Pero Jane y Alec no necesitaban más que la compañía del otro. Eran uno solo cuando estaban juntos y nadie podía penetrar en su particular fortaleza.

Los chicos van dejando el juego que los entretenía al ver que Brian se ha quedado inmóvil. Brian es el matón de los niños del pueblo, ninguno de esos críos hace nada sin que Brian dé su aprobación, y ninguno se atreve a seguir jugando estando él tan quieto. Ninguno excepto los mellizos.

Alec espera tranquilo a que el espectáculo empiece. Jane tiene los ojos clavados en Brian, la expresión de su rostro totalmente impasible. Brian le devuelve la mirada molesto, no le gusta nada que esa cría lo desafíe delante de los demás. Intenta disimular pero Jane lo está poniendo muy nervioso. ¿Por qué no deja de mirarlo? ¿Por qué no desvía la mirada hacia otro lado?

Los demás niños se acercan a él, quieren saber qué ocurre. Muchos ya lo han visto, la niña rarita está ahí sentada con su hermano el rarito. Brian no puede permitir que los mellizos pongan el peligro su liderazgo así que se acerca a ellos fingiendo valentía.

- ¿Qué estás mirando?

Jane sólo esboza una minúscula sonrisa sin bajar la mirada. Le encanta ver las reacciones de esos pueblerinos cuando los mira fijamente, algunos hasta creen que les hace algún tipo de magia con los ojos.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así! – grita el niño desesperado.

Algunos de los chavales se escabullen disimuladamente hacia sus casas, si hay problemas prefieren estar lejos, otros se acercan para ver mejor el enfrentamiento. Alec sonríe, le gusta ver el efecto que su hermana tiene en la gente sólo con su penetrante mirada y decide ayudarla un poco. Se concentra él también en mirar al grandullón.

- ¡¿Qué me estáis haciendo?!

Ellos no responden, sólo le siguen con la mirada. Es asombroso el miedo que puede provocar la ignorancia. Brian está empezando a temblar, su frente empieza a perlarse de sudor, se está mareando de mantener tanta tensión.

Ya no queda casi ningún niño mirando, Brian da unos pasos atrás aún incapaz de soltarse del agarre de los ojos de Jane y del mareo que está sintiendo. Los mellizos ya casi no pueden contener la risa, ¡está dando traspiés y perdiendo el equilibrio sólo porque ellos lo están mirando!

La risa les hace aflojar la concentración y Brian aprovecha para salir corriendo y llamando a gritos a su mamá. Eso los hace estallar en carcajadas. Se ríen como niños tras una travesura, a fin de cuentas sólo son niños que acaban de hacer una travesura. Ruedan por los suelos derramando lágrimas de tanto reírse, se miran y vuelven a estallar en carcajadas.

Lo han hecho otra vez, juntos. Los pequeños y marginados mellizos han hecho temblar de miedo al matón del pueblo con sólo mirarle. Se sienten felices y poderosos. Alec coge a Jane de la mano y ella sonríe. Jane rueda sobre la hierba para acercarse más a él y le planta un beso en los labios.

- ¿Has visto eso? ¡Somos los mejores! – dice ella riendo.

- Sí, juntos somos invencibles – responde él. Y le devuelve el beso a su querida hermana. Juntos. Inseparables.

* * *

**Se agradecen reviews ;)**


End file.
